theskyrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Ruby Sibyll
Ruby is a girl of many mysteries to some, particularly about the precise reason why there is a bounty on her head. Created by Katami for the Annex rp before coming into Winds of Revelation, she was created alongside Gestalt Cambelle as a girl to whom she owes her life. She has the utmost of loyalties to Gestalt, and therefore the pirates of the White Wing as well. Personality Although she can be polite and very charming, it belies a rather bothered train of thought. Ruby is a hard-headed and aloof young woman with a chip on her shoulder towards the government. Her misplaced loyalty in Gestalt Campbell has been the focus of much of her decision to join the pirates. Now that she has run into Chiaki upon a government colony, her behavior has become dodgy as she works to some extent to hide the nature of the bounty on her head. Biography To say she lived two separate lives would be an understatement. Ruby is well aware of what she has done in the past and feels the need to repent for her sins. She assassinated men using her interesting cover as a dancer. For a small price, she would gather information and take a life, usually for some shady characters with a good bit of cash. She usually never gave her name, afraid that revenge might come to her, but one too many kills and she got comfortable.. complacent. A man knew she had killed his brother and knew who paid her for it; and now he wanted to make her pay. Needless to say, she fought back but was unprepared for that turn of events. xxxxxxRuby woke up in a world of pain, but was still alive and being cared for by someone she didn't quite recognize. It seemed the man that attacked her had a bigger heart than she did. He had dropped her off in a place she didn't know of, but she was safe and wasn't sure why. Apparently, this man had wanted exactly what her employer did: information. She played with the thought that maybe he saw a reason to keep her alive. She wasn't part of the government or supporter of pirates, just someone trying to make a living. Now though, Ruby felt she owed her life to the man who spared her. He had left, but she knew he was a pirate. To follow his cause would have to be just as useful. xxxxxxShe never knew just how long she had been unconscious, but her supposedly 'merciful' attacker had left her hospitalized for two-weeks. Ruby was actually fuzzy on many memories, most of which where things she rarely cared about- the information she received for her clients. The faces and names of the people she killed and of the people who paid her. Treading lightly, her entire disposition changed to prove that she too had changed. Upon her improvements and her further practice in arms, Ruby made herself very useful and eventually attained a spot among the crew of the Gun Smoke. She still comes about as being faithful to Gestalt, the pirate that caused her to take her path, but without his name ever being brought up, no one knows of her greater alternative. Additional Info Even though Ruby thinks Gestalt 'spared' her for righteous, romantic reasons, the truth would probably leave her bitter. Gestalt acts on whim, oft without reason. Her disguise is simply a dye job and change of style: like this. Category:Characters Category:Pirates Category:Browse